Aphrodite
APHRODITE By Becki-boo, Silverla, jenmommabear, ~*Angie*~, Misty_X and sarah-the-sane-1 APHRODITE was the great Olympian goddess of beauty, love, pleasure and and procreation. She was depicted as a beautiful woman usually accompanied by the winged godling Eros (Love). Her attributes included a dove, apple, scallop shell and mirror. In classical sculpture and fresco she was often depicted nude. Aphrodite is the goddess of Love and Procreation, Beauty and Grace, Pleasure, Merriment and the Star of Venus. She had no childhood and is considered to have been born an adult. Although she is one of few Goddesses to have been married she was repeatedly unfaithful to her husband. It is said that her husband was the god Hephaestus. According to the cosmogonic views of the nature of Aphrodite, she was the personification of the generative powers of nature, and the mother of all living beings. A trace of this notion seems to be contained in the tradition that in the contest of Typhon with the gods, Aphrodite metamorphosed herself into a fish, which animal was considered to possess the greatest generative powers. But according to the popular belief of the Greeks and their poetical descriptions, she was the goddess of love, who excited this passion in the hearts of gods and men, and by this power ruled over all the living creation. The site where this came from gave a ton of information about her!! http://www.theoi.com/Olympios/Aphrodite.html Aphrodite- Is the classical Greek GODDESS of Love and Beauty. According to Greek oral poet Hesiod,she was born when Uranus was castrated by his son Cronus.Cronus then threw Uranus genitals into the sea, and from the aphros (sea foam) arose Aphrodite. (Now U KNOW that had to hurt ) Zeus had her marry Hephaestus to keep the peace, since they feared Aphrodite's beauty and was afraid that jealousy would have war break out among them. Aphrodite was also a main player in the legend of Eros and Psyche's story. She was also Adonis' lover and a surrogate mother. Aphrodite is also known by many other names... just to name a few are : Kypris Cytherea Venus, Ishtar, Ashtart and also know as Cytherea Attributes and associations: Mirrors, Since she is the Goddess of beauty.. Apple, Which has a lot of associations of love and of beauty to it. Especially the golden apple. Aphrodite is associated with a magic girdle(belt. The dove, myrrh, myrtle,sparrow & the dolphin are sacred to Aphrodite. There is a lot more information about Aphrodite... There is A LOT more information out there about Aphrodite.. I hardly scratched the surface.. but I will stop now... Since I just LOVE research I could do this ALL day.. LOL.. But I better stop so you other girls can do it also Here is where I found some of my information: http://www.dowlingcentral.com/MrsD/area/un...ekgodtable.html http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aphrodite Aphrodite is associated with beauty and the power to obtain love. She can be invoked using her Greek name Aphrodite or her Roman name Venus. Working with Aphrodite involves working on yourself to change your feelings of worthiness and self-love. You can ask her to bring the sexuality that is in you to the fore and allow this to shine out your beacon of attractiveness to others. You can also ask her to raise your self-esteem and self-respect in prayer or meditation. Belly-dancing is also a way to access her energy! Crystals which resonate with this vibration are rose quartz and particularly morganite. some more symbols for aphrodite: plants: rose, quince, myrtle, mint, grapes, apples, artichokes, laurels, ash and poplar trees scents: stephanotis, musk, vanilla, verbena, incense, vervain and roses colors: red, pink, violet, silver, aqua, seafoam, and light blues Category:Goddess Category:Ascended Master